What We Never Were
by milapants77
Summary: After a surprise reunion at the Vocaloid mansion, Luka sees the one person she hates most in the world. Kaito Shion. The problem is he hasn't given her a reason to flat out hate her. YET. But when her relationship with Gakupo Kamui starts to crack, will Kaito finally give her a reason?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – Just a random idea that came to mind at 2am a few nights ago. Rated M in later chapters, not this one****_ (but I still gotta put it .)_**** so be patient. OKAY! Let's see how it goes~**

**Enjoy!**

_'Only a few hours late… That could mean anything.'_

Luka Megurine told herself as she watched from her kitchen window wondering just what could have happened to her boyfriend of almost five months. His name was Gakupo Kamui and he was definitely a rouge spirit. Often relaxed and stress free but if something he was passionate about came into play, then one would see his burning spirit at full force. The dated on and off for a few weeks. Finding any free time that they could with their dreadful work schedules to spend together going to dinner or simply staying in and enjoying each other's company. This is how she found love in him. He was determined to make the relationship work! Or so she thought.

It all started when the two made a quick stop by the old Vocaloid house to see how the newer singers were doing. A quick check up, nothing special for the veteran Vocalists. Apparently it was an unofficial reunion day because almost all of the other singers who were popular back in the day were there too.

Even Kaito Shion.

She hated the man with a passion. She could see right through his eerie disguise of innocence even though he had the rest of the house completely fooled. He seemed to be there alone, single as usual. They made eye contact for a brief second before his crystal blue eyes shifted over to Gakupo. She held his arm tight as he nonchalantly smiled and waved at his old friend.

"Shion!" he called over, "It's been a while. How are things?" Gakupo chimed at Kaito practically dragging Luka with him.

Kaito looked him up and down, "Good, can say the same about you Kamui, you look good. Healthy, fit, the complete package. I've missed you." He replied shaking his other hand going in for a hug getting Luka caught in the middle. She huffed in embarrassment and shot daggers at him with her eyes while they talked.

"Yea? How's Miku? You still dating her or..?" Gakupo finally asked, popping the question seeing as he was alone. Again.

Kaito made a face at his remark that borderlined disgust and Luka shot him a look right back. "No not anymore. We broke it off a few months ago. She… well, we… decided that what we wanted was different things. The break up was rough but it was for the better." He waved it off, dismissing the question rather quickly Luka noted mentally, "But how are you guys? Still going strong I see." He eyed Luka with her hand's wrapped around Gakupo's arm protectively. She had her reasons and the longer Kaito would look at him the more she wanted to drag her boyfriend away from the creep.

"Mmmhmm." Gakupo answered looking down at Luka with some type of affectionate gaze. "We are, it's been four months and we even have a house together. Things are moving fast but seriously, that's what our lives were before, so why slow down yet?"

Kaito nodded in agreement and pulled on Gakupo's shoulder getting up close and personal.

_Seriously, what was this guy's deal?_

"SO. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come for lunch. My treat?"

"We would lo-"

Just the thought of spending an hour or more with Kaito made her guts churn. She had to bail. But leave Gakupo with the creep? It was a risk she had to take. Just once.

"Cant-" She blurted, "I should go reunite with the others. The girls more specifically. Have fun you two…"

Kaito looked over at Gakupo who wore a half shocked face as Luka kissed him goodbye and waved at her best friend Miku of over seven years. Running to join them and hug and squeal like always.

"Well then… Kamui…" Kaito snapped his head back to look at the blue haired man, "I guess it's just you and me huh? I'll take you some place nice. My treat?" Kaito smirked at the taller male. His face was nice to look at sure but Gakupo only knew him as a friend. Sure they did songs in the past that were a little… gay, but that was for the company and the fans entirely! But the passion that Kaito brought to their song _Magnet_, left Gakupo with utter chills. The way his voice would reach across and hit Gakupo right in the chest leaving him up with the task to hit Kaito back with another verse just as hard, until the song was entirely wrapping both of their vocals together perfectly.

When the song was finished however. They both kissed, breathing hard. The song itself working them both up to the unavoidable kiss. Hence the name _Magnet_. It wasn't in the script and it wasn't in the song layout but it happened, and since then Gakupo had been wary of the looks Kaito would give him.

But that was years ago. And now he was going out for lunch with him _alone._ Back then this situation would have been out of the question. He would have bailed like Luka and made and excuse running away from his friend. But not now. It had been too long to bail. That and he had grown up since then of course…

"So where to?" Gakupo finally asked walking beside his friend back to Kaito's car.

"Oh. If you don't mind, it's at my place." He told Gakupo with a grin, "I have a nice brand new cottage out on the lake and well… I'd love to show you around, then cook you something. We can talk and…. Catch up. You know. Guy things." He shrugged getting in his car.

Gakupo just went along with it. A trip up to the lake would be lovely and with a friend cooking lunch for him, even better. Sure the gut feeling he had back when they were younger was there, but out of politeness Gakupo just pushed it away. This was Kaito. His best friend! Why did he have to get such feelings so soon?

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Luka looked back at the two getting into Kaito's car and couldn't shake the feeling that she had just made a huge mistake. She almost was going to walk back over to stop him when Miku pulled her back.

"Hey… Where are Kaito and Gaku going? They're still friends?" Miku asked spinning the pinkette around on her heels to face the cheery twin pigtailed girl.

"Yeah-" Luka huffed, "Sadly. Kaito has been eyeing him up the entire time it's creepy!"

Miku's eyes went wide, "You see it too? Wow. And I thought I was the only one… So what are you going to do?"

Luka sighed at the cheerful girl in front of her and simply couldn't go back to Gakupo and Kaito. Not when the creep would be making every sentence- no, every breath painful and gross. So she stayed with someone who actually made her happy for once since they got there. Miku. Her best friend since as long as she could remember.

"Nothing." Luka answered gladly, "Gakupo can handle himself. Kaito shouldn't be too much to handle for him. They _have_ been friends since we all started coming here… all those years ago."

Miku could help but smile and brought the girl in for a close hug. "Don't give me these feelings now Luka!" She squealed, "It's supposed to be happy to be back and here I am remembering all those times we had here… I'm sad and I don't know why!"

Luka couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "Feelings?" she giggled.

"Yes." Miku pouted simply at her friend.

Just then Lukas phone buzzed and she knew just who it would be from. Gakupo.

_'Hey Luka, Kaito is taking me to his cottage for a meal and a drink or two. I'll be back by at least 4 K? Miku should keep you company!'_

Luka frowned at her phone.

"Something up?" Miku asked looking over her shoulder at her pink and white phone, "Oh… Ew." She hissed reading the message.

"W-what!?" Luka asked, startled by her disgust.

Miku leaned in close, "Watch Gakupo closely when he gets back, Luka. I'm not trying to scare you but… Kaito… he likes guys now. Or has always, I don't know. That's why it didn't work between us. We wanted different things. Literally! And well… I caught him in bed with my brother, Mikou."

Luka put her hand to her mouth in shock, "Really? Oh Miku I…"

"No its okay, Luka." She interrupted her sympathy, "I suspected he would do something like that, honestly. But not with my brother. He sleeps around and I knew he did but with men?"

Luka put the pieces together rather quickly but would Kaito actually have the guts to do such a thing? To his best friend? To someone he cared that much about?

He couldn't.

"He won't do anything to him. They're best friends. I… I know he's fake and a creep but… Gakupo wouldn't even if Kaito tried anything." Luka mumbled almost trying to convince herself.

Miku nodded, she knew Gakupo as well and knew about his passion once it ignited. Hopefully for her it was with Luka instead of it still flitting around looking for the right one to hold it. Kaito would definitely see it and snatch it up. Miku knew this all too well.

"Okay, let's go inside and meet the new ones, get our minds of trivial things like Kaito trying to get into Gakupo's pants."

"He's not-!"

"Kidding~!" Miku chimed pulling Luka down the laneway into the giant doors of the mansion. Luka huffed but followed her anyway. This girl was going to be the death of her. But what she said was right. She needed this to take her mind off of the silly presumption that Kaito was going to try something stupid and get with her boyfriend. He wouldn't! He _couldn't!_

And for Kaito's sake he better know well enough to not mess with Megurine property.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - Alright! New Chapter! Inspiration was hard to find this last little while. But I pulled through with caffeine and the lack of wi-fi as a distraction (our wi-fi has been horrible lately ;_; *cries*) Some friskiness and whatnot in this chapter and more on the way ;D**

**ANYWAY! **

**Enjoy whatever this is!**

For Luka this harmless trip was turning out to be anything but harmless. Her boyfriend was off unsupervised with a total creep, who was just pronounced gay and all she could do was keep her mind off the completely ridiculous situation. Right? It was ridiculous… _right?_

Miku finally broke the pinkette out of her trance of doubt, like she always did with her cheery personality. "Why so lost in thought, Luka? Come on we have people to meet! They should get to meet _me _after all~"

Luka shook her head and forced a smile for the girl twirling her way down the long halls. Just a few years ago they would have been walking down them as if nothing. But now they belonged to another select group. Newcomers that would hopefully spread the word of Vocaloid by song. Luka couldn't help but smile at that thought. Finally something cheerful to put her thoughts of Kaito not being able to keep it in his pants around her boyfriend, at bay.

Luka picked up the pace and smiled at her friend walking down the hallway to meet the ecstatic new Vocaloids. Each and every one of them with a sincere smile splayed across their faces. Luka couldn't help but contract the contagious smiles the others put out, smiling and laughing along with them. Miku elbowed the pinkette in the side, "Told you this was a good idea, Luka." She cheered knowingly, "Making new friends is always a cure to uneasiness."

Luka could'nt help but sigh. Her friend was right. Again. This girl knew her too well and sometimes it was scary. Finally letting go of any worry revolving around Kaito and Gakupo, she joined in and started socializing with the younger students. Giving them advice that they were eager to learn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The drive up to Kaito's new cottage wasn't nearly as long as Gakupo planned it would be. He could have sworn the nearest lake was at least an hour drive, but this trip felt like it flew by! Sure driving with his best friend must have somehow eased the time. Idol conversations and remarks on the latest news and of course tons of gossip brought to you by Kaito, but nothing out of the ordinary to help the time go by. Gakupo decided it was just the presence of being with an old friend that made time slip by.

He looked down at his phone and sure enough an hour had gone by. Gakupo couldn't believe it.

"Hey," Kaito called getting his purple haired friends attention away from his phone, "We're almost there! I haven't had any friends up here since the break-up with Miku so… the company will be something new. Something welcomed even."

Gakupo smiled and put a hand on his friend shoulder, "Of course. Now that you're back and have more time on your hands I'd love to come out and spend some free time with you."

"Free time? You get that? Doesn't Luka keep you on a tight leash?" Kaito asked, acid coating his words just enough that Gakupo wouldn't get the direct hint. Instead it caused the other man to laugh.

"Ha, no… Not really. She's extremely laid back despite her overall appearance. She lets me come and go without a word. Best relationship I've had in… forever really." Gakupo admitted with a smile.

"Yea?" Kaito mumbled, facing back on the road ahead of him, "She trusts you a lot, huh? You'd think a girl like _her_ would want to keep a man like _you _on a tighter leash." He smirked making sure his crystal blue eyes locked onto Gakupo's this time, "Wouldn't want just anyone to come by and snatch you up."

Gakupo swallowed hard staring back out the passenger side window shaking off whatever just happened. "The only real leash she has on me is my promise to stay faithful to her and only her." He explained further.

Kaito couldn't help but scoff silently at that comment. His eyes narrowed back on the road waiting for his turn. The fact that Luka would even let her prized boyfriend come up to a cottage alone with Kaito proved just how much trust the two had in each other. Kaito rolled his eyes at that thought and instead focused on the real objective at hand.

Gakupo.

He was going to be tougher than originally planned. Simply forgetting the fire that ignited Gakupo, may have laid to rest within a bit of Luka. Keeping him tied down to her. Their relationship was real, but since that one kiss all those years ago. Kaito couldn't shake the gut feeling that he himself contracted some, if not more of Gakupo's passionate flame than even Luka, his girlfriend, had with one simple kiss. But the kiss was anything but, Kaito knew both sides would eventually agree in the end. The kiss had a certain… spark. Something only told about in movies, songs or fiction. But this wasn't fiction. This was _real_, he felt it and had since that day. It was something he wasn't going to let slip though his grasp again. This time the passion Gakupo held deep inside him was going to belong to him and him alone.

"-Kaito?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito's crystal blue eyes opened wide breaking from his trance of lust. "H-Huh… Oh! We- We're here…? Heh… Sorry I must had zoned out." He shrugged it off getting out hoping to god that his lusty thoughts stayed away from affecting his lower regions. He looked down and sighed in relief. "Thank. God…" Kaito breathing going back around to show his friend around.

"Alright!" Kaito chimed in showing him to the front door, "What do you think of my home?" His cottage was beautiful. Newly remolded by professional designers and a garden that stretched out around the back that was just gorgeous. Aesthetically, the house was pleasing, Gakupo noted after Kaito opened his door. It even felt good, clean, very… Kaito-like. He seemed silly and carefree to the general eye but only a select few got to see that Kaito was more than that, he was neat and needed order. Just like anyone would want.

"Holy shit! Mind my language, but… Who the hell did you hire? This place is gorgeous!" Gakupo blurted before really thinking.

"Yeah?" Kaito laughed, "Well, what can I say? I like nice things."

The two took the tour down through the massive kitchen into the dining room and up the stairs where the master bedroom and guest rooms were located. Kaito could almost feel himself radiating sexual tension hoping that Gakupo, in some way would catch on and loosen up a bit.

"So…" Kaito began staring at his door, "Want to come in?" Gakupo nonchalantly nodded and walked in with him getting shocked by what he saw. But was he really shocked?

The room was massive. Deep blue curtains were the first thing he noticed surrounding a gigantic window out looking onto the lake. "Wow…" He breathed walking up and staring out at the outstretch of water so close to them. Kaito walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder gaining a faint smile from Gakupo as he looked back at the bed and smiled meekly.

This he didn't expect. A king sized for sure. Deep blue sheets matching the curtain weren't the surprise but the older style of the bed, now that was what surprised him. It had a tall canopy for privacy, with curtains around the bedside to keep out lights and watching eyes no doubt. Kaito cleared his throat and brought Gakupos eyes from it. "Miku had it ordered, I couldn't say no and now the damn thing's too big to get out… I know its old and tacky but-"

"I love it." Gakupo interrupted him, blushing a bit at his choice of words over his friend's _bed_. "I mean…"

"No need. You like old fashion stuff right? That stuck, huh?"

"Yeah it did…. Can I?" Gakupo asked motioning to lay down on the gorgeous bed of his friends. Kaito smirked but let him anyway. He watched from the end of the bed as the tall man make his way over to the side. Imagining ever situation he could to pin Gakupo down and convince him that this was right. Them, in the same bed together doing who knows what?

He felt the bed move and shake at the added weight of Gakupo's body and groaned as the images started to fill his mind. The two of them would kiss and make love countless times in this bed. And it was ironic that it would be Kaito's ex-girlfriend that would get him there. Kaito forced his eyes to move down Gakupo's large toned frame to rest on his eyes that were surprisingly already focused on his. Kaito jumped at the realization that Gakupo had flat out seen him getting checked out by his electric blue eyes and hid his innocent blush behind a smirk of confidence.

"Hey Kaito…?" Gakupo asked leaning up on his elbows, his long lavender hair falling down his front before being brushed carelessly down his back. Kaito watched every movement before going back to his question. "Yeah?"

"You've been eyeing me up all night. What's up?" Kaito blinked twice at the bluntness of Gakupo's question. In all honesty he wasn't ready to confess this early and really didn't have the exact words for how he was feeling. So instead he let his legs carry him to the side of the bed opposite to Gakupo and let his body do what felt best. He huffed and brushed his hair back with forced confidence and placed his hands down on his own bed. "What's… up? That's all? Well… you're not stupid, so you get that I'm flirting…. Right?" Kaito mused lowering his eyelids seductively.

Gakupo calmly nodded lowering his eyelids to match the man in front of him. "Yea… I got that, I just don't get why."

Kaito couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe you are a little bit more oblivious than I thought. Do you need a quick reminder?" Kaito asked his lavender haired friend, leaning closer and closer to his prey until their lips were connected. Kaito found himself almost squeaking at the moment of contact until it was quickly diminished by a swift pull on his arms. He looked down in shock, continuing the kiss watching Gakupo pulling him onto the bed. He broke the kiss only to be pulled even farther onto the bed completely on his friends lap. "What…? I guess you _do_ get it, huh?" Kaito mused pushing Gakupo back down going after his lips hungrily. "That spark? You felt it too?" He finally asked in between kisses. Gakupo nodded, taking his kisses elsewhere down around Kaito's collarbone. Giving the nape of his neck some well needed attention.

It had been too long, the both of them thought simultaneously. That one kiss in the heat of passion all those years ago, was all it took to leave a mark deeper than the skin could see. They both knew it and finally after all these years could that tension be loosened. Not released, reason was still engrained into Gakupo's skull. That piece of him that Luka held still fighting back.

"Wait-" Gakupo breathed coming up from indulging into Kaito neck. A nice bruise would certainly be there to show itself soon. Kaito sighed impatiently and didn't spare any time, claimed Gakupo's lips once again. This time, however, claiming false dominance with a quick flash of tongue against the others. Gakupo's eyes glazed over going right back to enjoying the taste of Kaito mouth against his. Both of them getting lost in the others movements enough to slowly start removing clothes.

Once both shirts were taken off and discarded on the floor, they both locked eyes and dove back into the lust they both created. Heat took over and Kaito's hands began to wander down only to have Gakupo's hands catch him.

"We can't." Gakupo breathed, eyes already clouding with lust.

"Sure we can. Didn't that feel good?" Kaito mused leaning up on him teasing his loose pony tail between his fingers. The man underneath Kaito sighed and let himself be pushed back flat against the bed. Kaito smirked eagerly going up and down his body with his hands, grasping at Gakupo's every muscle. Enjoying and memorizing every curve.

Surprisingly enough the smaller male had the bigger guy pinned down, submissive. Kaito took this opportunity and climbed up sitting down on Gakupo's lap enjoying what he felt when he did. "Mmm deny all you want in your mind, but your body isn't denying anything." Kaito purred grinding up making sure to roll his hips perfectly, dragging a drawn out moan from deep inside of Gakupo. He held his mouth denying that such a sound came from him, but Kaito knew. With raised eyebrows he dove down smashing his lips against the others, rolling around so now Gakupo was on top. Both had surprise in their eyes but Kaito knew his preferred role. He wanted the flame inside of him.

Kaito writhed underneath Gakupo's body feeling his weight fit so perfectly against his. It felt amazing to have the man that made him feel so good all those years ago, so close, his lips just within reach.

Another few lust filled kisses later, Kaito was panting like a dog. Gakupo smirked and brought his hands down against Kaito's chest tracing his soft muscles, not nearly as defined as his own but man did it turn him on. "G-Gaku…? Please…?" He would moan at the tease of a man on top of him. Gakupo would just ignore his please leaving more and more bruising kisses up and down his revealed skin. Managing to get Kaito to fully submit. Kissing deeply along the underside of his jaw, biting down playfully. Kaito hissed and ran his hands down Gakupo's strong legs, nudging him closer managing to have his lips finally tend to his own.

Suddenly a thud hit the bed and Kaito looked down cursing. Gakupo's phone lit up with several text messages from Luka on the front.

"What's wrong…?" Gakupo breathed into his neck. Lust had completely taken over his body and mind, clouding his vision from anything but Kaito. Knowing this he had to get the distractions away and soon. "Nothing. Keep going…" He lied, kicking Gakupo's phone off the bed to land loudly on the ground. Another curse when his passionate lips stopped moving to check on the noise. "Hmm?" Gakupo mumbled leaning up looking over at the ground, "M-my phone!" He panicked not because it was thrown around, but due to the number of missed messages from Luka.

"Babe?" Kaito pleaded trying to hold him in place, "Gakupo…" The feeling of his body left him as he got up and read through the messages.

_'__Gakupo its 3. Are you back?'_

_'__3 30? Are you alive or did the creep actually kill you?'_

_'__Miku and I are going to just go out to dinner. Its 4 15 and im hungry.'_

_'__She drove me home. Where the fuck are you?'_

He cursed and looked back over at the panting mass on the bed. "Is she pissed?" Kaito asked a hint of playful curiosity on his words. This time Gakupo could tell and threw his phone at him. "What do you think!? Does she sound pleased? What am I going to tell her?" He roared, getting back on the bed and back on top of Kaito in less than two seconds. Kaito couldn't help it and let loose a small growl escapes his lips. "She sounds more like she looks." He admitted flipping from the messages to camera, taking a picture of them, they're faces only inches apart. Then another when Kaito gave in and pulled him into another kiss. Gakupo snarled and pinned his hands down causing Kaito to pout in frustration.

"Delete them." He ordered Kaito.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "I cant. It's _your_ phone. You can. Just do it later." He told him rolling his head back in exhaustion. All this heat was getting to him.

Gakupo let go of his hands leaning back on his knees to stare at Kaito. A mix of hate and confusion clearly displayed across his face. "What am I going to tell her?" He asked again.

"Lie." Kaito told him bluntly, "You left your phone in the car, you forgot. You simply… forgot." Kaito breathed leaning up to meet with Gakupo's body running his hands up along his bare sides. Surprising Kaito with a quick hitch in his breath Gakupo moved closer into the smaller man's arms. "I hate you…" he hissed against Kaito's bare shoulder.

Kaito chuckled lightly, "That was pathetic." He mumbled, "You loved it. I'll have bruises on my neck for weeks." Gakupo leaned back and snarled at his blue haired tempter. This man was going to be the death of him.

"So. Should we continue… or get going? She's probably going to kill you as it is." Kaito asked realizing the flame was dulling inside of Gakupo. He was going to have to complete his mission later. Good thing the longer the buildup, the sweeter the release was going to be.

"We… should go." Gakupo breathed looking back at Kaito, this time the flame was back at full strength shining through, filling his eyes startling the other a bit. "But… I need one thing…" he handed over his phone to Kaito. "Your number."

Kaito couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah? And why would I do that? You haven't had my number for years…" he dragged on, raising his eyebrow.

"You…-" He took a deep breath steadying himself, "You felt so… good. So right. I haven't felt that in a long time." Gakupo admitted, "I need that back. Please?"

"Please what, Gaku…?" Kaito teased leaning back so Gakupo would follow and like a lost puppy he did. All the way so that Kaito was flat on his back again and his puppy was on top of him, body pressed tightly against his yet again.

"Please… Can we… meet again? I need that spark." Gakupo asked.

"There will be strings, Gakupo. Realize this now." Kaito told him running his fingers through Gakupo's soft tangled hair, untying it so it was free from its elastic prison. He nodded and smashed his lips against Kaito's, now fully indulging in the magnificent taste that Kaito held. He had no means of holding back now.

"This will be our secret." Kaito breathed reassuringly into Gakupo's neck. Trying his best to keep his voice steady with the onslaught of kisses against his tender skin, making it very difficult.

"Our dirty little secret."

**Thanks for the read! Reviews would be greatly appreciated~! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N – New chapter! And am I surprised or what!? I need to get more motivated with this! I'm a lazy ****_lazy _****person! With school just around the corner… D: **

**Is it bad that I just love messing with Gakupo's emotions until he basically gets laid by Kaito? Or vice versa? Oh man… Still haven't decided on that one .**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

Gakupo rushed up to the door just avoiding his hair getting caught in the door by his girlfriend's wrath. After she had found out that he had completely blown her off earlier she was furious. Then even more so when she relaxed he did so with the person she hated.

Kaito Shion. She basically seethed his name.

"I swear for the millionth time, Luka, I just forgot my phone in his car!" He pleaded outside of their bedroom, mentally cursing himself for getting a door that locked only on the inside. "Luka!"

She slid down the door and forced herself not to cry. She wanted to believe him, she truly did. But the fact that Gakupo was with Kaito instead of her made her mind hazy and irrational. Kaito had to have done something! And the fact that this man was making her doubt her own boyfriend made her sick. She could feel Gakupo on the other side of the door in the same position as her and sighed. Why did they have to go to that stupid reunion in the first place?

"Gakupo?" Luka started catching him off guard, "I... I'm sorry I overreacted… I just…" She stood up and opened the door getting attacked by Gakupo's open arms. She stood there for a second and wrapped her hands around him, blindly taking in the comfort.

"No I'm sorry." Gakupo interrupted, "For everything… It was stupid and irresponsible for me to simply… forget." He explained trying to keep his blue eyes on hers. It was hard since she couldn't hold her tough persona around him and let a few tears spill. They were both a bit weak to the other.

Luka just nodded and accepted his apology as best she could. "It's okay Gakupo… I forgive you." She told him resting her hands on his that were currently cradling her cheeks. "It's just… It's Kaito, okay?"

At the mention of his name he snapped his hands back and froze up. "What about him?"

She narrowed her eyes but brushed it off, "He just-"She groaned loudly, "He gets me all riled up, okay? I don't know if its jealousy or what!? But he's a creep and…. And…" she sputtered, "I don't like him!"

The purple haired man chuckled a bit and leaned in. "Don't be jealous, Luka." He cooed seeing what kind of a situation she was in, "after all… I'm not doing this to Kaito, now am I?" The words just slipped out of his mouth almost drenched in lust and Luka could tell. She playfully swatted at him and laughed when his lips reached her ear.

"Gakupo Kamui. We were just having an argument and now you're grinding on me like no tomorrow? Stop…" She whined playfully but Gakupo had other plans. He kissed her straight on the lips and walked with her back into their room.

"Yeah… You must _really_ not want this. You're giving up _such_ a fight!" He teased walking her backwards towards the bed. "I'm trying!" She laughed against his onslaught of kisses. "You're just so aggressive!"

Soon they were on top of each other kissing and enjoying each other. The recent fight completely gone from their minds. But that didn't mean both of their minds were clear.

The entire time Gakupo was thinking of a certain blue haired individual. Curious of how the spark would have felt if _they_ were doing this. How his lips would feel whimpering for more and how his body would respond to Gakupo's simple touches. Gakupo growled at the thought and pushed his tongue farther into Lukas small mouth making her gasp harshly for air. He smirked in approval and started running his hands up her soft body finding any way to get her out of her clothing and fast!

More thoughts of Kaito appeared and he tried to drown them out with Luka. Kissing up her now bare front while removing her pants at the same time. Quickly getting her body in his mind to _drown him out_. Gakupo looked down and smirked seeing her now naked body excited for his. But at the same time what he was seeing wasn't exactly _just_ her. He shook his head after seeing a very naked version of Kaito displayed beneath him just calling for touch. His blue hair so vivid and real he had to stop himself from calling out his name.

Luka just stared up at her boyfriend, this wasn't new. So why was he staring at her like he was a virgin boy seeing a woman for the first time?

"Gakupo? Hello? Distracted much?" She asked a little concerned when a bit of drool slipped out of his lips. He licked them and shamelessly growled at the image before him.

Gakupo shook his head a final time clearing the image of his friend away completely. Had Kaito just made him… aroused? Without even being present? No…

"Gaku?" She called up again grabbing both of his hair parts on each side of his face reigning him in. This time he was aware.

"Wha-?" he stammered looking down at her seeing she was clearly unamused. "Sorry…" he told her looking back down and remembering what needed to happen. Luka Megurine was in his bed. _Their_ bed. He was dating Luka. He needed to please Luka.

Kaito wasn't even in this equation!

But did he ever fight his way in there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sorry…" Gakupo mumbled rolling off of Luka, shamefully taking a spot beside her. He sat up and looked down at himself in complete shame. What kind of boyfriend was he? Luka sat up beside him and smiled understandingly at him. "Sorry for what, Gaku?" she purred, "You know it happens, right? It's a thing that happens to a lot of guys, so don't beat yourself up."

He just shook his head. All he could think about was that the reason that _it_ happened, was because he was thinking of another person underneath him instead of Luka. Kaito had managed to sneak his way in and cloud Gakupo's mind with lustful images of himself. Completely blinding Gakupo from seeing anyone else but him. Eventually leading to his climax coming faster than any woman could possibly be satisfied with.

Luka rubbed his back and kissed his neck tenderly before getting up to clean herself up a bit before bed. He groaned again just thinking about it, looking over at the time glad it was actually later than he thought. He could sleep this whole thing off without Luka comforting him more on the issue.

He rolled over and made the mistake of checking his phone.

_New message – Kaito Shion._

_'Hey big boy, text me when you get this! 3'_

Gakupo had to almost hold himself back from throwing his phone against the wall. This man. The reason he couldn't even please his girlfriend with good sex. It was all his fault! He clenched fingers around his phone but decided that if he at least didn't respond he was going to bother him more later on. Now was the best time to get this over with.

_'What? I was busy you know?' _

Gakupo sent it and found himself holding his breath seeing Kaito got it.

_'Yeah? Do tell~' _Kaito replied almost instantly.

_'Stop flirting. What do you want?'_

_'Harsh. I just wanted to let you know ive been feeling a bit lonely. The weekend is coming up why not spend it alone… together? ;)'_

The wink face did Gakupo in, causing him to double over and lay back on the bed. He hated this man for what he did but he also brought a sensation to Gakupo that he couldn't quite understand. Even if it was just through simple flirty texts.

_'You fucking flirt. Get to the point.' _Gakupo snapped back.

_'I want a repeat of what we did. Without distractions. You understand?' _Gakupo read over the words and felt his stomach tighten. The feeling was back and it was coming on strong.

_'I literally just made up with Luka…'_

_'Make up sex?'_

_'Maybe…'_ Gakupo replied slyly, smirk proudly plastered on his face

_'Were you thinking about me?'_ Kaito asked bluntly causing Gakupo to jump hearing the bedroom door open again. He locked his phone without having time to respond and smiled up at her.

"Who's that?" She asked eyeing his phone and Gakupo's red face.

He just shrugged it off, "Oh no one…" Literally lying through his teeth. Again.

"No really? I don't mind if you're texting right after sex, I'm just curious…" Luka told him, trying to drag the answer out of her stubborn boyfriend.

He sighed in defeat, "It was Kaito." He held his breath waiting for her reaction.

Luka just scoffed, "So it _was_ no one after all then." She shrugged looking both unamused and unaffected by even the mention of Kaito's name. All that mattered was Gakupo. She slid back into bed and kissed him goodnight, rubbing his back again assuring him before turning over and getting comfortable.

Gakupo sighed in relief grabbing his phone again and reading the newest message he wished he didn't ignore.

_'Im taking silence as a yes~! Im absolutely flattered, Gaku. Now we have something in common. Getting off to each other… how special.'_

Gakupo could almost feel the tease in Kaito's words. This man _would_ be the death of him.

_'About this weekend…' _Gakupo asked, getting back on topic.

_'Mmhmm?'_

_'I'll go.'_

_'Ooo Aren't you a little rebel? That's the Gakupo I know…'_

_'Shut up'_

_'Make me, big boy.'_

_'Im not doing this now.' _Gakupo told Kaito feeling himself getting dangerously frisky with each new text.

_'Fine then. We'll just have to continue this later… At my house… In my bed.'_

_'We'll see…'_

_'Night, love ;)' _

Kaito replied leaving Gakupo to sit and steam in what he had just done. What he had just let Kaito do! And he had all done it willingly. Kaito wasn't even in the room! Gakupo cursed under his breath feeling his mind wandering at the thought. He couldn't believe he was doing this _now! _Right after being intimate with Luka…

Luka!

He looked back over at her and clung to what little sanity he had left using her, like before, to drench the burning thoughts and images of Kaito out of his mind. He wrapped his arms around her body and breathed in the scent of her hair but even that wasn't enough. Kaito managed to slip in again, this time he was harder to resist.

Luka smiled to herself though. Feeling the compliment of Gakupo's half hard erection pressing up against the back of her legs. Arms around her, completely being spooned. She fell asleep contently knowing he was, in this moment, only thinking about _her._

**Thanks for the read! Reviews would be greatly appreciated~! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I have admitted to myself so long ago that I am such a bad person. I have delayed my updates for this fic every week since I got to college. I thought I wouldn't be this busy, but it seriously has been! . Homework, assignments, a life (lol) and just being exhausted at night its been just too much to squeeze in fanfic updates! ;_; Excuses aside! It's the halfway mark to my semester and that means break is soon! (I'm optimistic, okay?) Four weeks or so of peace and fanfics. Lovely. **

**I'm not giving up on this or any of my other stories! I found myself thinking about them randomly and that always means inspiration! Okay. So sorry for the long intro, if you even read them, idk, but I'm going to TRY and update more. But I can promise more in December for sure! (That seems so far ;_; crap.) So thank you for being patient! I'm a bad person I know! **

**Enjoy~**

Gakupo checked his phone for the hundredth time today. Groaning as he realised just what was making him do so. Paranoia about Kaito and his new favorite hobby of sending him borderline sexts was literally keeping the usually calm man on edge. He slid down in his chair and made his way outside. Fresh air would do him good. He ran his fingers through his long lavender hair and sighed as the crisp fall air nipped at his bare skin. He shivered but savoured it slightly. Gakupo absolutely loved fall. He couldn't decide whether he liked fall or spring better.

Smiling for the first time all day he did realize one thing. People tended to stay put more in fall and being alone at the time made him feel that much safer. Sure, he promised Kaito to meet on the weekend coming up when Luka was either out at promotional events or out with Miku as of late. But that didn't mean that Kaito wouldn't sneak out and come in for a surprise visit, or attack really.

His smile quickly changed to one of a look of annoyance which resulted in another check of his phone. Nothing.

At first he was relieved, then a little… concerned. Why hadn't he texted him all day? Kaito didn't work anymore so what was he doing? Thoughts of possible scenarios that Kaito could be in started to fog his mind and before he knew it a risky text was already being sent.

Gakupo ran his fingers through his hair again, messing it up in the process watching until the message was delivered. He cursed himself after reading over the text that was pretty damn straightforward.

'_Are you busy?'_

He was really starting to lose it.

A few minutes of unneeded pacing and casual panicking later, Gakupo's phone lit up. He reached for it and flinched realizing it was Kaito.

'_No. I was just having a nap… why? Are you bored? ;)'_

Gakupo could just feel the satisfaction in Kaito's message. This was the first time he actually contacted Kaito first. Was he getting desperate? Too reliant on Kaito's contact? Any of his scenarios made Gakupo cringe. He was getting weak. Weak to Kaito's physical and mental seduction which turned quickly into clearly apparent arousal.

Gakupo shuddered at the thought. Seduction? Arousal? Really?!

'_Clearly. Lukas out again. How the hell do you just nap out of nowhere?'_

'_I was tired! But lucky you. I can be there soon if youre that bored or we can talk for a bit?'_

Gakupo bit his lip. He knew either option was going to end badly but coming over in the middle of the day was a lot riskier than sexts. Luka trusted him so far, so the risk of snooping around on his phone was no big deal.

'_Sexts.'_ Gakupo replied continuing to bite his bottom lip, already feeling his lower body heating up at all the possibilities Kaito would come up with.

'_Ooo what a naughty, needy thing you've become Gaku. I'm even more ecstatic about our weekend alone together.' _

Gakupo rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long conversation until things got interesting. Such a teaser he was.

'_And what does that mean?' Gakupo_ asked, leading him on.

'_I want to screw you into my bed, Kamui.' _

Gakupo was taken aback for a second. Did he read that right? He read over the message a few times, eyes wide, confused on how to respond. But before he could respond another message came up and another and another. Kaito was really going at it and soon Gakupo's face was bright red and feverish.

Gakupo held his nose as he walked back inside and sat down on his bed to read over Kaito's hot fantasies about the two. He sure did have their weekend planed out… in extreme detail.

Without warning he looked down and sighed. Of course he was aroused. Why not?!

'_Aroused?' _Kaito asked knowing the obvious.

'_Oh youre good, Shion…' _

Gakupo admitted slipping his cock out of its cloth prison to stand at attention. He looked down at it and scoffed, reminding himself how quickly Kaito could get him up and ready. Memories of the previous night in bed with Luka, where he could barely keep it together flooding his mind causing a scowl to plaster his face.

But this wasn't Luka, this was Kaito. The man who could get Gakupo's dick to twitch just by breathing down his neck just right. The man who was causing Gakupo these erotic thoughts right now. The man who started him down this damn road by one simple kiss.

'_Mmm you haven't seen anything yet._' Kaito teased.

He shamelessly grasped onto his length and with the next message, began to stroke himself in long agonizing motions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a few minutes of no response from Gakupo, Kaito smirked knowing just what was happening on the other end. He dropped his phone and rested his hands behind his soft blue hair content on his success of getting Gakupo to not only come to him this time, but to think about him and even act on his feelings. No matter how much he was denying it.

Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be a game of chase with Gakupo around his morals and commitment to Luka. Maybe, just maybe he could succeed in actually screwing Gakupo into his mattress. Embedding his scent so far into the sheets he would be smelling his delicious aroma for days. Kaito growled at that thought and began losing himself all over again.

With a content sigh he got up from his bed and stretched. His boxers were tight but he ignored it, savoring the moment of arousal and made his way to the bathroom to relax and have a soak while Gakupo was _relaxing_ as well. Completely different ways but just thinking about it made Kaito smile even more.

In a few short days Gakupo would be here and they would be alone. All alone. Phone away. No contact except their skin all over each other.

Or that was the plan at least.

Kaito knew Luka was still going to be a major pain in both of their sides. Keeping Gakupo from letting loose a hundred percent in the sheets and keeping Kaito away from his delicious core. She was blocking the flame.

Kaito took a deep breath and silently cursed that nuisance of a cockblocker. _"Always in the way_." He scoffed to himself, "She should know well enough that her boyfriend wants to lay with men and to not mess with those men who want to do the same." He hissed out loud clenching his fists.

"I thought Luka Megurine was smart. She can only blame herself for not keeping her boyfriend on a leash. If you don't want your pets running away, you keep them tied up." He mumbled lowering himself into the steaming water, content on his decision. "People like that shouldn't have pets."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gakupo collapsed back into the sheets exhausted and ashamed at himself. He wasn't so much ashamed at the act but more so of who it was directed toward. Kaito. Without even a hint of Luka skewed in his fantasy whatsoever.

This was bad.

He placed a hand to his forehead to steady himself to bring himself out of his high. The white fog was thinning and his breathing was coming back but his mind was still focused on a certain blue haired individual. After cleaning up his shameful mess, he grabbed his pants and threw them back on, looking for the biggest sweater he owned and threw himself back into bed almost as quickly. Gakupo deserved a nap.

But just as soon as he started slipping into a heavenly post orgasm subconscious state, it ended. He heard the keys in the front door and knew it as all over. Luka was home and his day had been spent focusing entirely on Kaito! His stomach formed into knots at just the thought of having to look Luka in the eyes tonight, after being this focused on someone else entirely. He groaned and rolled over to face away from the door hating both himself and Kaito for getting him into this mess.

"Fuck my life…" Gakupo growled pushing his lit up phone off the bed away from him. He didn't know if the message was from Kaito and he really couldn't stomach to answer him right now. He laid there for a bit but the curiosity was too much and he reached down and scooped it up anyway. How could his day get any worse?

_New Message: Kaito Shion_

'_Bring your A game for this weekend, Kamui. I'm saving it all up for you.~'_

Gakupo questioned it but went pale realizing just what Kaito meant. Even worse Gakupo was almost… up for the challenge no matter how explicit the request. He bit his lip and almost started imagining the taste…

However, the angry footsteps into the bedroom brought him down from Cloud Kaito pretty quickly.

**Thanks for the read! Reviews would be greatly appreciated~! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – An update so soon!? I ****seriously**** should be doing homework but my inspiration is fleeting! **

**Enjoy!**

By the time Luka left her car to walk into the recording studio she knew something was off. Something was just not quite right in her world. However, before she knew it she was being swept away by her best friend, Miku. The instant she locked eyes on her stunning crystal blue eyes, all thoughts of worry faded. Just like always.

"Miku…" Luka sighed overdramatically, "I'm already so tired can we not run down the halls? _Please?_"

Miku just laughed and continued dragging her friend down the hall. "And why would I do that? I saw how you looked this morning. You needed a pick me up!" The cheery tealette chimed.

"Running so early in the morning isn't going to help me…" Luka groaned again trying to dig her heals into the floor, scuffing the tiles up for sure. Miku finally came to a halt and spun around to face the overly distressed pinkette. "Seriously. What's wrong Luka?" Miku asked, face full of concern for her friend.

Luka turned her head away and huffed. "It's nothing. B-boyfriend drama. Nothing… I can't handle."

"Yeah?" Miku narrowed her eyes and leaned in, "I can see that. Luka I'm your best friend! Talk to me! Rant! I don't care just-"

"I think he's cheating." Luka blurted holding a surprisingly straight face. Miku's however, was one of shock and disbelief. She clasped her hands over her mouth and quickly embraced Luka before she could say anything else. By now the tears were streaming down Lukas face.

"I feel so stupid." Luka muttered choking back tears.

Miku pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't say that. He's the stupid one. Cheating on such a beautiful woman. Who does he think he is? Some gorgeous… man god?! Sheesh."

Luka laughed and fell back into the comfort of her friend. She whipped her eyes and groaned seeing her mascara come running off on her hands. "Fantastic." Luka grumbled. What else could go wrong? First admitting this fact to herself finally and now she looked like a wreck. Great.

"So how bout we ditch this place and go back to mine. You clearly need a break from both work and Gakupo so…?" Miku chimed. Luka knew what she was going to do even before Miku could try and persuade her anymore. Of course she was going to go!

"Oh shoot, I left my phone back at my place," Luka groaned feeling around in her purse, "I'll head back and snatch it and we can have some girl time."

Miku's face lit up, "And rant time! We need that Ms. Megurine! Run to that phone!" Miku cheered pushing Luka back so she spun around and bolted towards the door. Then, for once, tears of happiness flew from Lukas eyes as she ran. She had thanked Miku hundreds of times for being there for her. Especially when she got overly moody and ridiculous, she can admit to it now. But until her most vulnerable moment of weakness she could never grasp just how much Luka really did need Miku in her crazy life.

* * *

As soon as she drove down her street she could already feel the knots in her stomach tighten. After admitting to Miku the fact that Gakupo might be cheating it made the scenario that much more... real. What if he was cheating _now?_ In their bed? Thoughts flooded her mind making her more and more paranoid as time went on.

No. she wasn't going to let some stupid assumption ruin the welcoming feeling of coming home. Grab the phone and leave. _"That was the plan. Now stick to it."_

* * *

Just as Luka was about to slide her key in the door, she stood there shocked. _"Was that… a moan? No…"_ Luka thought to herself, her face paling out. She listened in closely and put a hand to her mouth to stop a squeak from escaping.

"K-Kaito... Kait- Oooh…"

A breathy moan escaped Gakupo's mouth through their open bedroom window. The assumption she thought was crazy was actually turning out to be true. Trying not to shake she turned the key and opened the door. Gathering her baring's she strode through the house gaining more and more confidence to kick Kaito's ass each step she took. By now her footsteps were echoing through the halls and would be sending terror into anyone with the right mind.

Once at their door she stopped and swung it open to see a very surprised Gakupo wrapped up in the blankets. Eyes wide with his cheeks a tint or pink. "L-Luka. Your home early." He stuttered trying to gather whatever bearings he had left.

She completely ignored him, looking around to find any trace of Kaito that she could. Nothing! Not even a blue piece of hair! She wasn't paranoid, she heard _his_ name slip past her boyfriend's lips. This she was certain of.

Then it hit her and she grimaced in disgust.

"I just forgot my phone." Luka told him, watching as he buried his face in the pillow, obviously tired. "I'll be back late. Sorry, Miku wanted me over for dinner later tonight and I couldn't refuse. You know how she is." Luka explained grabbing her phone on the nightstand.

"Mmhmm. Have fun, Luka… I'll be sleeping. I think I'm getting sick" He lied through his teeth. Luka forced herself not to call him out while looking down at him, and instead calmly walked out reminding him to keep the house still standing. With another lazy nod she had to leave.

Once outside she couldn't hold on any longer and found herself sliding down their front door clutching her phone for dear life. She raised her head and sniffled back some more tears to keep her face from looking like more of a wreck. If that was even possible by now.

Luka kept telling herself over and over that it would get better once she got to Miku's… But first she had to get there. She had to stand up and forget about this whole thing. Put a smile on for the sake of her best friend and her sanity and look on the bright side.

…

Was there one?

Luka placed her face in her hands and continued to sob into them. She really was losing it. First her boyfriend and now her own self. How ridiculous… Even the thought of her best friend comforting her wasn't helping like it usually did. Luka didn't want to become fully dependent on another just to keep her happiness in check. It wasn't healthy. Sure, Miku was a great solver of her emotional problems to an extent. Directing her attention far away from them, like she was trying to now. But Luka always had to come back home to face the truth that her boyfriend came calling another's name. Not just anyone's.

Kaito Shion.

She found herself subconsciously clenching her fists, digging her nails into the palm of her hands. This man brought out the anger in her she hadn't felt in years. She basically seethed his name and now, after all these years of simply hating him over assumptions, she finally had her reason. With another sniffle she stood up and faced the house uttering curses towards Kaito's name and strutted off towards her car. She didn't need this, like Miku said. Who did Gakupo think he was?

She didn't deserve this.

She didn't deserve _any_ of it.

* * *

"Luka! Ah what happened!?" Miku exclaimed after she opened the door, looking up and down Luka narrowing in on her face. She had red eyes and puffy bags under them to complete the look of an unstable individual.

"Oh you know… Crying about trivial things. The usual." Luka replied rather monotonously. Miku just frowned and let the pinkette in running off to get some makeup remover for the poor girl. Then quickly settling into a fort of blankets on the couch. Miku even got the depressed girl to laugh a little.

"So," Miku started handing her friend over a box of tissues, "Tell me everything."

Luka looked down in embarrassment hiding her face form Miku clear blue eyes that seemed to know her every weakness and brought her up with it. "I-I…" She started shakily, "Gakupo is cheating on me."

Miku sighed, "I know _that,_ you told me this. But with who? Do you know? When did it happen?" Luka blinked with the new onslaught of questions spewing form Miku's mouth. Before Miku could say another word Luka had her hand on her mouth making a comical _'pop'_ noise to stop her. "Okay, okay. I'll answer you but calm down."

Miku huffed and crossed her arms settling in for the story.

"I found out… a few nights ago. We were… you know-" Luka motioned awkwardly with her hands causing Miku to snicker in reply. "Yeah _that_. Anyway. We started and pretty much that was it. He came in like ten seconds. Not even joking." Luka explained further, ending off with a sigh of embarrassment.

Miku bit her lip to stop from laughing gaining a threatening scowl from Luka. "He also started texting… Kaito right away. He's been doing that a lot more recently. I was almost scared to leave him alone with Kaito after that, and to prove my theory when I came home to grab my phone I could hear him… ugh… touching himself and came uttering a name that _wasn't_ mine!" Now Luka was back, angry as ever, all thanks to Kaito.

"He called for Kaito!" She blurted clenching her fists, then cursing as her long nails poked into her palms again.

Miku sat there in shock. "So… You think they're doing it behind your back or…?"

"I don't know! He just texts him a lot and after this event I don't even know what to think anymore!" Luka threw her hands up crashing back down on the couch beside Miku. Utterly done with life right now. Miku scooted closer comforting her friend. "What I know from being in an actual relationship with Kaito is that he is gay, sorry but he is. And if he really does like Gakupo he's going to try and sleep with him. Kaito was like that always. That's why we broke up. He thinks with his dick, I swear."

"That isn't helping…"

"Sorry, Luka but it's what I know from firsthand experience…" Miku told her face quickly turning into a frown. She only wanted to eliminate the questioning.

"I know. I'm just so overwhelmed." Luka breathed.

Just like that Miku's face lit up. "Come stay with me! If he's sleeping around then don't be dating him! He clearly doesn't deserve you. Stay here!"

Luka just shook her head. "I can't. I still do… love him enough. I want to talk to him at least. I could still be wrong you know?"

Miku grabbed hold of Lukas shoulders shaking her a little, "Are you crazy! He's clearly cheating on you… I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you are." Luka just brushed her off going for her phone. She needed to sort this out now.

But just as she unlocked it something was off.

"This isn't even my phone…" Luka grumbled realising it was Gakupo's. She must have picked it up in her hysteria. Without thinking she started to go through it.

Usually she wouldn't even bother to snoop like this, but the suspicion was there and after going through his texts realising he had deleted them she got more and more suspicious. After browsing through his pictures a few stood out and she clasped her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Miku asked quietly.

"L-look."

The picture was of Gakupo and Kaito shirtless locking lips in bed. The passion was there, with Kaito's hands all over her boyfriend, and it made Luka sick.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Miku groaned uncomfortably. "That creep!" She looked over at Luka who looked like she was going to snap Gakupo's phone in half.

"Uhh… Luka…?"

"At first I couldn't believe how stupid I was being for making silly assumptions like my boyfriend of almost 5 months was cheating on me for another man. But now I can't believe I was ever so blind to this!" She flamed, tears streaming down her face for the hundredth time today. Miku just lowered her head and caught her friend as she fell back into the couch sobbing into Miku's shoulder. All she could do was hold onto her rock for dear life.

**Thanks for the read! Reviews would be greatly appreciated~! ;D**


End file.
